Victor
by sushixxx17
Summary: Time doesn't matter. For a victor, the less time the better. A Hunger Games fanfic OC
1. The Reaping

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Hunger Games. (we have to put it for every story..right?)

So guys, this is my first fanfic published. I watched Catching Fire a week ago and I was inspired, so here is the result of that burst of craziness. (Not entirely sure if it can claimed as good though...)

* * *

"Reina Hallingway!"

All eyes turned to her. Her name had been called. She was the the tribute. One step at a time, one foot in front of another. She walked forward, her movements clipped and stiff. There were muffled cries of relief from some of the younger girls. They had evaded being a tribute, they were safe. But she wasn't.

She was now in a web of danger, at the edge of a hole of depression. But she won't give in, _she can't give in— _she won't let them, won't let anyone, see her as weak. She held her head up high and back straight although inside, she was trembling with fear. Her eyes fixed at their district representative at the front, before she returned her angry gaze in front of her.

_Clack! Clack! Clack!_

She walked up the stairs, making sure every movement had some sort of meaning it, whether it be anger or fear. Her heart was pounding, her hands turned cold. The girl was scared. She wanted to cry, to break down but that would mean being weak. So she forced herself to feel nothing as she turned back to the crowd.

Some girls were crying, others were pale with fear, and a few looked down in shame at being relieved. But the girl didn't care. She was strong. Or, at least they thought she was.

If you had looked into her eyes, you would've seen a hard wall that she had put up. She looked so firm and strong as she looked at the crowd. They say she will not break, but they don't know anything.

She could dimly recall the boy tribute being called, and he came up, visibly trembling with fright. There were already murmurs that he wasn't going to make it.

"The tributes of the 63rd Hunger Games!" the representative exclaims. No one claps, there is only silence. Only dull, sad eyes that stare back at the tributes. Everyone hated the Games, the Games that each year took away a young girl and boy to be thrown in an arena to be killed. To be slaughtered. No clapping, only dull, dead, silence.

Peacekeepers escort them away to say a final goodbye. A final goodbye before they were thrown into terror they called The Hunger Games.

This was the beginning, the beginning of the Hunger Games.

* * *

So...how was it...? good? bad? I am open to helpful criticism...Please don't kill me. Btw this was originally supposed to be in second person so I had to change the perspective...not sure if the transition was good...


	2. Goodbye

**Disclaimer****: **I sadly do not yet own the Hunger Games...it's Suzanne Collins'...

So...this is gives you on a little more insight on Reina and her reaction to the Hunger Games. This is when family is allowed to see the tributes before they board the train. Hope you like it!

* * *

Reina sat in the room, alone and waiting. No sun came in through the glass windows. It had been an hour ever since the Hunger Games tributes had been announced. She could still feel how her heart had pounded and how her entire body had threatened to collapse. She shuddered at the thought. It had been scary to the point where she was sure she couldn't even move. The Hunger Games...those words froze Reina every time she thought about it. There was now a hollowness inside of her that she wasn't sure how she could fill. Sure she had steeled herself during the Reaping but now that no one was watching, Reina wanted to cry, to break down and sob. She gripped herself tightly, burying her head in her knees. Her breath quickened as she gasped for air. The truth of what had just happened to her finally hit her head on, the reality drowning her in the overwhelming truth. The increasing fear crept through her, seeping into her bones. She started shaking, tears threatening to spill. But she couldn't cry, not yet. She still had her parents to face.

Bam! The door swung wide open with an immense force. Her mother came running in, embracing her strongly, tears rushing down her face as she sobbed into her daughter's shoulder. Her father followed closely behind, his face a whirlwind of emotions.

"R-Reina, I-I'm so - I'm so..." her mother cried harder. Reina patted her mother's back, attempting to offer her some reassurance.

Her mother hugged her tighter, her tears staining Reina's clothes.

"Mom, mom, I'm still here you know," .

Her mother pulled back, staring straight into Reina's eyes. Reina was taken aback by the fierceness in them, the fire. Her mother's auburn eyes had been set ablaze by something, something that had to do with her.

"...Mom?" Reina tried to see through the fire in her mom's eyes.

"Reina, listen to me, listen to me well. Don't back down, never give up, even if it seems impossible. Do it, kill, smile, wave, do whatever it takes to win!"

Reina stared at her mother in shock. She hadn't been expecting such an outburst from her mother. Slowly her mother's words started to sink in. Kill, smile, wave...do whatever it takes to win..

"Promise me!"

Reina's head snapped back up to meet her mother's fierce gaze. She swallowed hard. Yes, she had to do it. She took in a sharp breath, her eyes locking onto her mother's.

"I promise,"

Her mother's eyes slowly softened, and the prospect of her daughter dying seemed to come back. She stepped back, one hand covering her mouth to cover the screams that were about to erupt. She turned, sobs once again escaping out of her mother's shaking body.

"Reina..."

"Father,"

Her father squeezed her shoulder. Reina looked up at him. His eyes were an emotional mess, so many feelings thrown all over the place. The most obvious one was pain. Pain that he might lose his only daughter, and God forbid his wife if that happened. Silent tears slowly streaked down his face as he stared at Reina.

"Daddy?.." Reina asked softly.

Her father's gaze locked onto hers.

"I won't lose,"

Her father lips tried to stretch into a smile as he nodded, understanding passing between father and daughter. His hand left her shoulder as he walked forward to help her mother. As they walked away, he gave Reina one last look.

_Don't lose,_

The doors closed behind her parents as they walked out. Now Reina was alone again. Silently, tears rolled down her own cheeks. She looked out the window to the gray clouds that filled the dark sky. The hollowness inside her was replaced with determination and hate; determined not to lose and hate for the people who were forcing this onto her. She looked up into the sky.

_I won't lose. Mom, Dad, I won't lose._

* * *

Saa...so...how was it? This is my second complete chapter so I'm not sure how it is exactly overall...Please leave a review! Let me know what I need to work on. Constructive criticism is welcome! Thx!


End file.
